


The Golden Apple

by TheLonelyGhost



Series: Adventures of Tony and Kid Loki [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kid Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyGhost/pseuds/TheLonelyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's mortal life was so short. Loki couldn't just let him grow old and die before his eyes. He <i>wouldn't</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Apple

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to 'An Awkward Conversation' (or, as it was previously known: 'Untitled Kid Loki FrostIron Ficlet')

"LOKI!"

The young god ran from the kitchen upon hearing the distant booming voice of his brother, clutching his prize in both hands. He dove behind the bar in the entertainment area, squeezing his eyes shut and whispering words of magic to the object in his hands as quietly as he could. Oh, how he wished he possessed the power his old-self had. He could have just turned invisible or created a clone of himself to lead Thor away. As it was, he was left only with the ability to create minor illusions.

Loki was so caught up in his spellcasting that he did not hear Thor's approach. He yelped as he was lifted off the ground by the back of his shirt, and as Thor turned Loki to face him, he quickly hid both hands behind his back, kicking out with his legs.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you return what you have stolen from me, brother."

"No! I need it!"

Thor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You are already so young. What possible use could you have for an Apple of Idunn?"

Loki pursed his lips and lowered his head, remaining silent. Thor sighed, setting Loki back down on the ground and gripping him by both shoulders.

"Loki, why did you take it?" Thor asked gently. Loki looked up, tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't want him to die!"

"Who?"

Loki lowered his head again, sniffling quietly.

"Tony."

"Stark? Is he ill?"

Loki shook his head. Thor sighed and his voice softened.

"Ah, then you are worried that he is mortal?"

Loki nodded, still not looking up. Thor cupped one of his large hands around the back of Loki's neck.

"I am sorry, brother. I am all too familiar with the pain of caring for mortals and the burden of the knowledge that their lives are so much shorter than our own. But it is not our place to grant them immortality."

" _Please_ , Thor," Loki begged, tears now running freely down his cheeks. "He _needs_ it!"

Thor shook his head solemnly, holding out his hand whilst keeping a firm grip on Loki's shoulder so he wouldn't run away.

"Give me the apple, Loki."

The little god's expression twisted into one of anger. He thrust the shining Golden Apple at Thor and as soon as he was free of his brother's grip he ran.

"I HATE YOU!" Loki screamed, running to the elevator. The doors opened automatically as he approached (thank you, JARVIS) and he stepped inside, stabbing at the button for Tony's workshop floor with his finger and glaring back at Thor with his arms crossed over his chest as the doors closed.

Once out of sight of the Thunderer however, Loki relaxed, all signs of anger or distress gone. He quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks, allowing a small smile to creep into his expression.

The elevator doors opened and Loki walked out and into Tony's workshop. He looked around and sure enough, there was Tony... taking the last bite out of an apple. A currently very ordinary-looking red apple. The very same one that Loki had placed on his desk about thirty minutes ago. A grin spread across Loki's face and he ran towards the mortal.

"Hey, Lokes– _oof!_ " Loki collided with Tony, giving him a great big hug and burying his face in the man's chest. Tony laughed. "You know, I don't think you've ever been this happy to see me. You haven't been getting up to any mischief by any chance, would you?"

"I'm the _God_ of Mischief, Tony. It's my job!" Loki said with a cheeky grin. Tony shook his head with a smile, ruffling the young god's hair.

"I assume you're the one responsible for leaving this apple here on my desk?" Tony asked, throwing the core in the nearby trash can. Loki nodded. "Has Pepper been telling you to bring me food? You're not going to start bugging me to sleep more next, are you? Because, you know, despite popular opinion I am an adult and I do know how to take care of myself."

"No, I just thought you might be hungry," Loki told him with an innocent smile. Tony narrowed his eyes in suspicion but Loki didn't crack.

"Ok," Tony eventually said, his tone suggesting he was still not completely convinced.

 

 

It took Thor a couple of days to notice that the Golden Apple in his bag had turned red.


End file.
